The invention relates to a hinge, in particular a one-axle hinge, including a hinge arm mountable on a furniture wall, at least one hinge casing which is on the side of a furniture door, such hinge casing being linked to the hinge arm, an inner coupling member being insertable into the hinge casing and releasably lockable thereto, and a clamping screw.
Hinges of the above-mentioned kind are particularly used in the construction of furniture designed for offices and industrial structures. They are used as corner and twin hinges, i.e. hinges to which two doors are linked.
In general, they are manufactured as one-axle hinges.
In conventional hinges, a mounting plate is fastened to the furniture side wall when the piece of furniture is assembled. A hinge casing is inserted into the door, and is connected with the actual hinge arm by means of a hinge assembly of four hinge axles and two hinge links. In the final mounting operation, the hinge arm mounted on the door is positioned on the mounting plate mounted on the side wall and connected thereto. By relatively displacing the position of the hinge arm to the mounting plate, the position of the door can be adjusted. In general, conventional hinges provide the possibility of adjustment in the direction of the breadth of the joint of the furniture door and in the direction of the depth of the article of furniture. In some cases, a vertical adjustment also is possible.
Hinges of the kind mentioned at the outset differ from the afore-mentioned hinges in that the hinge arm is fastened directly to the furniture side wall, for example screwed thereto. This has the advantage that the hinge arm may have a very narrow design, and additional space can be saved, since an additional mounting plate is not required. The full breadth of the article of furniture can be used in an optimal manner, for example as desired in filing cabinets or the like.
Two-part mounting is also known with these hinges, which means that the hinge arm is fastened to the furniture side wall and a hinge casing is inserted into the door. When the door is finally mounted, the hinge casing is linked to the hinge arm by means of a coupling member which is linked to the hinge arm. In conventional hinges, this is done by means of a clamping screw.